Pembunuh Cahaya
by The Min's
Summary: "Keadilan sangat berbeda dengan balas dendam. Keadilan berarti keseimbangan, sedangkan balas dendam hanyalah pemuasan diri manusia." Another Remake Story. YoonMin Couple. MinGa Couple. Park Jimin. GS!Min Yoongi. Suga.


**Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Kim Taehyung**

 **A/N : Holaaaa~ Well, ini MASIH remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul sama ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan seperti biasa hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Prolog**

"Hai."

Ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya, Yoongi menatapnya dengan bingung, lelaki itu tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Dengan setelan serba hitam, rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan penampilan yang luar biasa elegan, dia seharusnya berada di luar sana bersama para tamu yang berkelas itu. Tetapi entah tersesat atau bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menemukan jalannya kemari, di ruangan belakang dekat gudang tempat Yoongi membereskan pot-pot bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman serta beberapa karung tanah bersama pegawainya untuk dinaikkan ke dalam truk pick up mereka.

"Apakah anda tersesat?"

Yoongi bertanya pelan, lalu menepiskan tanah dari bajunya. Dia mengangkat beberapa pupuk tadi dan itu mengenai pakaiannya, penampilannya pasti sangat bau dan berantakan tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia mengembangkan senyuman yang luar biasa manis.

"Aku sengaja ke bagian belakang untuk mencari siapa di balik tanaman indah yang membuat pesta ala taman terbuka untuk perusahaanku berhasil."

Perusahaanku? Oke. Jadi lelaki ini adalah pemilik perusahaan yang kebetulan menyewa mereka untuk menyediakan stok tanaman bagi dekorator taman terkenal yang mendekor pesta mewah ala taman terbuka milik perusahaan itu.

"Saya menyediakan tanaman sesuai spesifikasi yang diminta oleh dekorator anda, dan dia mempunyai standar yang tinggi dalam menentukan jenis tanaman apa yang harusdipasangnya di depan. Keindahan dekorasi pesta di depan murni karena tangan emas dekorator anda." Yoongi tersenyum merendah.

Sementara lelaki itu mengernyitkan matanya tampak tidak setuju.

"Tidak, dekoratorku tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak menyediakan tanaman berkelas tinggi. Aku bahkan masih terkagum-kagum akan keindahan varietas anggrek berwarna warni yang menghiasi bagian depan taman."

"Anggrek memang salah satu produk andalan rumah kaca kami." Mata Yoongi berbinar, matanya memang selalu berbinar kalau membicarakan tentang bunga anggrek. Dia menumbuhkan tanaman itu dan merawatnya dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu dengan penuh kasih sang bayi tumbuh berkembang dan menjadi remaja yang cantik jelita.

"Dan yang pasti dirawat dengan sepenuh hati." Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memuji yang membuat pipi Yoongi memerah. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan, aku Park Jimin, pemilik Green Enterprises. Teman-temanku memanggilku Jimin."

Yoongi menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu, terpesona.

"Min Yoongi." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan ragu.

Lelaki itu tampak ingin berkata-kata, tetapi kemudian salah satu pegawainya muncul di belakangnya. Dari percakapan mereka, Yoongi mendengar bahwa ada tamu penting yang sudah datang di pesta di depan. Lelaki itu lalu melemparkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf kepada Yoongi,

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan." Dia melemparkan senyuman yang sopan lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi menghela napas panjang, aura lelaki itu tampak begitu mengintimidasi dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas dengan jantung berdebar. Dia lelaki yang tampan dan yang pasti luar biasa kaya. Green Enterprises adalah perusahaan perkebunan dan pengolahan kelapa sawit yang cukup terkenal, mereka juga sudah mengembangkan diri menjadi penghasil produk-produk kemasan yang berbahan kelapa sawit.

"Yoongi, sudah semua?" rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya, Taehyung membangunkannya dari lamunannya,

"Kalau semua sudah beres, kita bisa pulang sekarang."

"Sudah beres semua." Jawab Yoongi cepat, lalu mengibaskan kembali kotoran tanah dan pupuk dari bajunya, dan naik ke kursi penumpang mobil pick up mereka. Taehyung menyusul kemudian dan menjalankan mobilnya, pulang ke rumah Yoongi.

Rumah Yoongi adalah rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang dingin dan berbukit, tetapi memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Di tempat itu, Yoongi melanjutkan merawat dan mengembangkan seluruh tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca warisan mamanya. Rumah kaca itu besar, dengan berbagai macam varietas tanaman dan bunga hias yang indah. Anggrek adalah jenis yang paling banyak di sana, karena anggrek adalah bunga kesukaan mamanya.

Setelah lulus kuliah di bidang pertanian yang mendukung hobinya merawat tanaman dan bercocok tanam, Yoongi fokus untuk mengembangkan bisnis rumah kacanya. Semula memang berat, karena mamanya dulu kebanyakan hanya menjual tanaman anggrek dan tanaman hias hasil dari rumah kacanya, kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi sejak mamanya meninggal, Yoongi berusaha mengembangkannya, dengan dibantu Taehyung, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang memiliki bakat di bidang pemasaran. Mereka menawarkan pasokan tanaman ekslusif dan berkualitas ke semua pihak. Pada akhirnya ada beberapa hotel besar, rumah makan, dan butik-butik terkenal yang menerima pasokan tetap mereka setiap saat untuk menghias tempat mereka dan juga selalu mengambil tanaman dari mereka untuk taman-taman yang ada di sana.

Bisnis Yoongi berkembang bukan hanya karena menjual tanaman hasil rumah kacanya, tetapi juga memasok bunga-bungaaan yang indah untuk hiasan hotel. Selain itu Yoongi juga menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman bagi _event-event_ tertentu, seperti untuk dekorasi pernikahan, pesta, dan sebagainya. Dan sekarang dia dan Taehyung sudah bisa menggaji beberapa pegawai untuk membantu mereka.

Seperti sekarang, mereka menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman yang dipesan oleh dekorator tanaman ternama untuk menghias acara pesta eksklusif bertema taman terbuka yang diadakan oleh Green Enterprises.

Tak disangkanya sang pemilik perusahaan sendiri yang menemuinya karena kagum pada tanaman yang dihasilkan oleh rumah kacanya. Pipi Yoongi terasa memerah ketika membayangkan senyum Jimin, tetapi kemudian dia menepuk pipinya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Jimin memuji tanamannya, bukan memuji dirinya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Halo lagi Yoongi."

Hampir saja Yoongi terlonjak dan menjatuhkan pot tanaman yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia menoleh dan ternganga melihat Jimin berdiri di sana, di pintu masuk rumah kacanya.

Lelaki itu masih tampak tidak cocok karena dia masih memakai jas hitam yang elegan dan menempel pas ditubuhnya, seolah dijahit khusus untuknya.

 _Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini?_

"Aku tadi di depan dan menemui... kekasihmu dan dia bilang aku bisa menemuimu di sini. Ada tawaran bisnis yang ingin kutawarkan kepadamu."

"Taehyung bukan kekasihku." Yoongi langsung membetulkan kata-kata Jimin, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya penuh arti, "Dan kalau masalah penawaran bisnis, anda bisa membicarakan dengan Taehyung."

Itu memang betul, kalau menyangkut tender dan sebagainya semua diatur oleh Taehyung, Yoongi hanya bertugas sesuai dengan hasratnya, menyediakan tanaman yang indah dan berkualitas, menikmati setiap saat yang bisa dihabiskannya di rumah kaca ini.

"Aku sudah membicarakan draft awal kesepakatan bisnis dengan Taehyung, tetapi aku tetap ingin menemuimu. Karena kata Taehyung kalau menyangkut tanaman kau yang paling ahli."

"Boleh saja, anda ingin membahas tanaman apa?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan sambil makan malam? Makan malam informal saja, kau dan aku membicarakan secara santai tentang bisnis kita dan pemilihan makanan."

Pada akhirnya Yoongi menerima tawaran itu, dan tidak disangka pertemuan itu membawa mereka ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya yang membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan lembut, ketika mereka makan malam bersama di akhir pekan.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka berhubungan, sejak pembicaraan masalah bisnis yang berlanjut dengan tender kontrak selama lima tahun dari seluruh cabang perusahaan Jimin. Dimana seluruh dekorasi kantor mereka dan taman mereka di pasok oleh rumah kaca Yoongi, mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja, selarut apapun Jimin selalu mampir dan kemudian mereka makan malam bersama. Mereka sangat cocok dalam semua pembicaraan, baik menyangkut hal-hal serius seperti masalah politik negara ini, sampai ke hal santai seperti film dan musik. Setiap saat mereka bersama sangat menyenangkan dan terasa begitu cepat. Ketika mereka berpisah, Yoongi sudah langsung merindukan saat pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Semula Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Jimin memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya, dia mengira Jimin benar-benar tertarik kepada tanaman hasil rumah kacanya dan kesepakatan bisnis mereka. Tetapi kemudian Taehyung menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa kalau Jimin tertarik dengan kesepakatan bisnis, dia bisa saja mengirim salah satu pegawai atau sekertarisnya untuk mengaturnya, tidak usah datang sendiri, apalagi sampai mengajak Yoongi makan malam hampir setiap hari.

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan mereka berkenalan, dan mereka sudah sangat dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti halnya Yoongi, Jimin juga sudah tidak mempunyai ayah.

Tetapi ibu Yoongi meninggal karena sakit, enam bulan yang lalu, sedangkan Jimin masih memiliki seorang ibu yang katanya tinggal di pinggiran kota di rumah besar milik keluarga mereka. Jimin sendiri memiliki sebuah rumah di kompleks mewah di tengah kota.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, entah kenapa Jimin tampak misterius, lelaki itu banyak berdiam diri dan tidak penuh canda seperti biasanya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah makan, Jimin telah mengatur sebuah makan malam resmi yang mewah, tidak seperti makan malam santai yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap malam.

Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata serius dan penuh harap. Suaranya ketika berkata-kata terdengar serak dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi, kau mungkin tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi aku merasakannya. Semakin lama kita melewatkan waktu bersama, aku semakin merasa yakin. Aku ingin menjagamu Yoongi, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu, menjadi tua bersamamu."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari saku jasnya dan kemudian membukanya di depan Yoongi yang ternganga kaget,

"Min Yoongi, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau memberiku kehormatan dengan menikahiku?"

Mata Yoongi membelalak kaget melihat cincin berlian yang berkilauan itu. Dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Jimin, melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di sana.

"Astaga Jimin, apakah kau serius?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

"Tetapi kita... kita belum saling mengenal lama..."

"Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali cinta sejatimu." Jawab Jimin mantap, "Kalau kau menerima lamaran ini, kau akan membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia."

Yoongi menelan ludah, perasaannya bergejolak, dia juga mencintai Jimin tentu saja, kebersamaan mereka telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang makin lama makin kuat, dan lamaran Jimin ini benar-benar membuat dirinya sungguh bahagia.

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas, air mata bahagia berdesakan menyeruak di sudut matanya, Yoongi menelan ludahnya lalu menghela napas panjang, mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam kehidupannya,

"Ya. Jimin... aku mau menikah denganmu."

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan penuh kelegaan, lalu mengecup jemari Yoongi lembut,

"Terima kasih Yoongi." Bisik Jimin serak, penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu duduk di kursi roda, dengan mata kosong, dalam kegelapan kamar yang temaram. Suasana kamar itu lengang, dan mewah.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki memasuki kamar, dengan lembut lelaki itu berlutut di depan kursi roda perempuan itu. Dan dengan lelah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan si perempuan, memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jemari perempuan itu bergerak, membelai kepala lelaki itu, meskipun matanya tetap kosong menatap ke depan.

Suasana begitu sakral dan syahdu... suasana kedekatan yang agung dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **P.S: Well another remake ,sebenernya mau bikin ini jadi VKook Couple tapi kok…aku lagi pengen banget merasakan Angst!YoonMin yaa hehe (peluk #miniminisquad) Karna ini bakal angst(menurutku) hihi**

 **Apakah ini harus terus ku lanjutkan atau cukup jadi konsumsi pribadi ku ,give me ur advice gengssss :"))))**

 **Btw ,kalau aku bikin Vkook pada minat gak yaa ? dan aku masih sedikit bingung dengan ,"Who is the bottom on Vkook/KookV ?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next or delete ?**


End file.
